Entre el mar y el viento
by Charly Land
Summary: Un tritón y un arpía entrelanzan sus destinos, las representaciones de un amor entre dos mundos completamentes distintos...el aire y el agua juntos creando un armonia que les dará a su vida la paz y la felicidad [Riren] [Dedicado a Nicot]
**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Leviarpia. Erentritón. Violencia.

 **Extensión |** 2906 palabras

 **Entre el mar y el viento**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **S**_ e dice que un ave y un pez no se pueden amar. ¡Vaya tontería más grande!

Lo vio nuevamente ahí en aquella rama, solitario, con la mirada pérdida hacia la línea que se perdía en el horizonte y dividía el cielo con el mar. Era hermoso. Las plumas negras de sus alas y piernas eran bellísimas, brillaban con tonalidades azuleadas a la luz del sol. Casi como un cuervo pero con más misterio y beldad. Le gustaba y mucho. Quiso acercarse pero perdió valor al contemplar su cola que se movía silenciosa dentro del agua.

« Cada cosa en su lugar. El cielo es para los que tienen plumas, el agua para quienes escaman poseen »

— Si tan sólo una vez me dirigieras una miradita tuya — su suspiró cansino tal vez fue demasiado audible porque el ser alado se volteó inmediatamente y el castaño se hundió en el agua con un respingo avergonzado.

El aleteo resonó por sobre el agua y el tritón se hundió más en el agua. Allá afuera la arpía posada sobre la roca trataba de encontrar a su pequeño 'acosador', sabía que desde hace unos días alguien lo había estado observando, con una intensidad que le remecía el corazón.

Levi era un arpía que había escapado de su hogar, allá en Tracia, estaba harto de ser tratado como vil ladrón por todo el mundo y de las burlas constantes de sus congéneres por el simple hecho de querer tener una vida diferente, tales eran las burlas que hasta le habían dado un apodo.

Levi, el decepcionante.

Y de verdad que lo era, jamás sería una arpía aceptable.

Su padre y madre eran los líderes del clan de las arpías y resultaba que su hijo jamás seguiría sus pasos, que no sería el tipo matón, ladrón y desvergonzado como querían que fuera. Él simplemente quería volar, volar muy lejos y conocer muchos lugares, jamás ser tratado como vil cosa malvada.

Pero no todo en este mundo se da como uno se desea, ahora estaba ahí, muy lejos de su hogar, solo y un tanto pérdido, tal vez lo único bueno era ese pequeño acosador que llegaba a diario. Con esos ojos clavados en su persona, Levi se sentía menos solo. Había querido hablarle pero parecía que el pequeño tritón era realmente tímido como para dejarse ver.

Porque si ¡Vaya que sí! Levi sabía que quien lo observaba era un joven tritón de piel acaramelada, cabello castaño y unos ojos preciosísimos de color verde intenso. Él también lo había ido a espiar allá en su arrecife. Le había atraído su presencia, pero él tampoco era del tipo de ir y soltarse con cualquiera, la verdad es que era desconfiado de la mayoría de los seres, pero había algo en el tritón castaño que le hacía desear entablar algo más que una corta conversación agresiva de reclamos por tanto espionaje. Desea que fueran amigos…amigos o algo más.

Le gustaba.

El tritón lo había cautivado.

— Oi, mocoso, sé que me escuchas — su voz traspasó el agua y llegó hasta los oídos del castaño que sintió un escalofrío placentero al escuchar aquella voz tan masculina, seductora — Sal de ahí, no es como si te fuera a comer.

El castaño bajo el agua apretó los puños en un intento de darse valor, cerró los ojos y movió la cola. Salió a flote. Tenía las mejillas calientes. Realmente el ser alado era hermoso. Ese era el pensamiento del muchacho castaño.

— Soy Eren — dijo con sólo la cabeza fuera del agua —. Perdón por molestarte.

— No lo haces — soltó en un resoplido el azabache.

Eren soltó una risilla nerviosa.

— ¿Hay más como usted aquí?

— No.

El castaño hizo un puchero, ese hombre sí que era seco. Se quedaron viendo durante un buen rato, sólo analizándose a detalle, casi sin parpadear, hasta que Eren desvió la cara porque se le había vuelto a colorear. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo viendo esos labios delgados y se había imaginado rozarlos. Vaya que sintió un verdadero desvergonzado, pero no podía evitarlo, el ser alado tenía magnetismo y él era un tonto mozuelo enamoradizo.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor? — pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa, aunque moría por saber el nombre de tan magnifico ser.

— Levi, sólo Levi — dijo a secas.

— Levi — repitió el castaño con una gran sonrisa, le parecía muy bonito el nombre — ¿Esta de paseo por aquí?

— No.

— ¿No?

— Escape de mi clan.

Eren hizo un largo 'Oh' haciendo gala de volver su boca una perfecta 'O' y Levi quiso en ese instante comerle la boca, no supo porque pero ese fue el pensamiento al contemplar aquellos carnosos labios.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Levi? — el castaño cambio el tema rápidamente después de notar esos ojos quedársele viendo demasiado fijo, pensó que tal vez lo había incomodado.

— Un poco — dijo quedito el azabache, la verdad es que tenía casi una semana sin comer, y el problema estaba en que por su naturaleza no podía alimentarse sólo fácilmente cazando o tomando algún fruto de los árboles.

Las arpías sólo podían comer lo que habían robado.

Eren le regaló una gran sonrisa y se sumergió en el agua. Levi se quedó esperando. El muchacho tardo casi media hora en regresar y cuando lo hizo, traía las manos llenas de ricas frutas con un olor dulzón que le hizo agua la boca a Levi.

— Tome. — ofreció gentil el castaño.

Levi dio un paso atrás sobre la roca.

Eren ladeó la cabeza y algo hizo click en su cabeza. Recordó algo que le había contado su amigo Armin hace algún tiempo atrás.

— Bueno…se los daría pero no lo haré, porque son completamente míos y me los comeré toditos — dijo Eren acunando los frutos contra su pecho, en ese instante de un zarpazo Levi le arrebató los frutos y dándole la espalda los devoró mientras la sonrisa del castaño se ensanchaba completamente.

Y así empezó su extraña relación. Una amistad de lo más peculiar.

Eren llevaba comida y siempre recitaba eso de 'que le pertenecían y no le daría nada' para que Levi pudiera alimentarse, a cambio el azabache había agarrado manía de llevarle orquídeas lilas que crecían en las altas montañas más allá de los riscos de la playa, según él, era una manera de agradecerle tal favor.

Durante meses estuvieron así, intercambiando cosas y conversando parcamente — más del lado de Levi que el de Eren — de sus vidas y sus gustos. Tal vez tan grande fueron esos momentos de conocerse que les llevaron a sentir más allá de una amistad.

Aunque eso era algo que Levi quiso desde que vio a Eren.

Era realmente algo muto.

Todo parecía estar bien así, en su extraña convivencia, hasta que un día Eren no apareció. Levi se quedó horas esperando sobre la roca pero el castaño jamás llegó. Pasaron días y tampoco apareció. El azabache pensó que tal vez Eren estaba enojado porque el día anterior le había llevado de regalo un pez dorado muerto como regalo, el castaño había puesto una cara de espanto terrible y Levi se sintió miserable. No se le podía ofrecer tal cosa a un ser que era mitad pez.

Fue después de una semana que Levi realmente se preocupó. Tanta fue su asfixia por saber del muchacho que el azabache voló hasta el arrecife de donde sabia era el chico. Lo que ahí vio le causo un estremecimiento que le robo el color e hizo que le brotaran unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

Sangre y cadáveres.

Cuerpos de tritones y sirenas flotando, descomponiéndose y siendo devorados por las gaviotas.

Una cacería.

Los humanos habían llegado a cazar a los seres marinos, el lugar estaba infestado de su aroma y de sus armas, además había también cuerpos humanos flotando entre los tritones y sirenas. Se habían defendido pero habían perdido.

Levi voló desesperado por todo el arrecife buscando a Eren. Pero nada. No había señales del muchacho por ninguna parte. Un rugido potente y dolido brotó de su garganta y espanto a todas las gaviotas.

Sentía que moría. Las lágrimas calientes y amargas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Eren había desaparecido. Su corazón dolía.

Recordó en ese instante al muchacho, a su sonrisa y su voz preciosa hablándole de las maravillas del fondo del mar y cantándole de la belleza del ocaso de todos los días. Ahí mientras lloraba su pérdida supo entender sus sentimientos.

Se había enamorado. Y ahora jamás podría decírselo. Dolía, dolía todo aquello. Pero entonces…desde el fondo de su corazón nació la determinación. Lo buscaría, lo encontraría aun así fuera muerto y lo vengaría. Era una promesa.

Batiendo sus poderosas alas se elevó por encima de toda aquella carnicería, subiendo, subiendo más alto como una espiral de viento tormentoso.

Que se preparan los humanos porque en cuanto diera con los culpables los mataría a todos y cada uno de ellos. Los haría saber de lo que era capaz un arpía, y más uno tremendamente vengativo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A muchos kilómetros de aquel arrecife, dentro de un gran tanque de agua, Eren atado por cadenas trataba inútilmente de romper aquella enorme pecera. La rabia y el dolor mezclado en su interior no le dejaban darse por rendido. Aquellos hombres habían matado a todos sus amigos, a su familia y todos a quienes alguna vez conoció…además lo habían separado del ser alado que tanto quería…sus brazos y cola dolían de tanto estrellarse contra el vidrio, sus muñecas sangraban de todo el esfuerzo y roce impuesto por querer salir. Pero no se rendiría. Golpeando y golpeando continuaría hasta el final.

Unos hombres entraron al lugar. Cuatro en total. Sus caras desagradables estaban adornadas por una enorme sonrisa que le causó escalofríos, había maldad pura en aquel gesto.

— Miren al sirenito, quiere escapar — dijo con sorna uno de los tipos y Eren le quiso escupir en la cara —. Pero no se puede bonito, tú ahora nos perteneces y te venderemos a un tío que gusta de los de tu clase…pero primero te disfrutaremos, veremos por donde los de tu clase cogen.

Eren se pegó al vidrio trasero del estanque con horror.

Tres de los cuatro hombres se subieron a una especie de escalera y tiraron de las cadenas de Eren, que forcejeó contra ellos, pero al final terminó fuera del estanque. Un pequeño ahogo lo atacó durante unos momentos al ser forzado a salir del agua, pero luego se pasó, él también podía respirar aire.

Las cadenas fueron tironeadas con fuerza y el castaño quedo inmovilizado, el tipo gordo que había hablado se le encajó encima aplastándolo. Se retorció tratando de sacárselo pero el peso era mayor y poco podía hacer si no tenía sus manos libres. Chilló de terror cuando sintió esas manos grasientas y obscenas recorrerle parte de la cola cerca de la cadera y todo el torso, donde le apretó las tetillas para después jalárselas.

Quiso matarlo en ese instante, lastimosamente no podía. Las lágrimas salieron a raudales de sus ojos y su cuerpo se convulsionó por la sensación desagradable. Una bofetada resonó en el lugar, su cara quedo marcada por la mano gorda del feo tipo. Vio como el hombre se soltaba la toga quedando desnudo sobre su cuerpo que seguía moviéndose en un vil intento de escapar. Los otros hombres se reían de su desgracia. Los odio con todo su ser en ese instante.

Las manos siguieron manoseándolo mientras el cuerpo sobre él se restregaba contra sí.

Asqueroso. Esa era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía.

Un ruido.

Unos gritos.

Silencio desde arriba.

El hombre gordo se detuvo y se miró con los otros hombres.

Algo estaba pasando. Pero Eren no quería saber de nada. Estaba débil, herido. Había estado días dentro de ese estanque, sin comer y con esa agua que poco o nada ya le proporcionaba de oxígeno, además de que tenía una enorme tapadera que lo ahogaba. Y ahora estaba siendo ultrajado.

Un estruendo. La madera volando por el aire. Una mancha negra.

La mirada pérdida y desolada del castaño no pudo enfocar claramente lo que estaba pasando, en un momento tenía al tipo encima de él y al otro tenía un reguero de sangre cubriéndolo. La visión de sus padres y amigos siendo asesinados le hizo colapsar la mente. Todo quedo en oscuridad. Se desmayó.

Cuando despertó estaba en un lugar que no conocía, tenía medio cuerpo dentro del agua y unos brazos rodeándole, estrechándolo contra un pecho que el bien conocía. Las lágrimas volvieron a bajar lentamente, eran lágrimas de alivio y dolor. El ser que lo abrazaba le apretó un poquito más y luego le elevó el rostro. Los ojos grises y azules se le quedaron viendo con amor y ternura. Casi como si estuviera viendo algo que debía adorar y proteger de todo mal.

Las manos blancas atraparon el rostro moreno, los pulgares recogieron las lágrimas derramadas y luego una boca se pegó a la suya. Eren se quedó quieto, sólo dejándose hacer. En aquel beso estaba dejando su dolor, la agonía y los recuerdos tormentosos, en aquel abrazo brindando por el azabache sentía que podía dejar todo aquel peso fuera de sí y permitirse continuar. Levantarse y andar.

Aún tenía a Levi.

Aún podía volver a empezar.

Lo haría en nombre de sus padres, quienes más lucharon por mantenerlo a salvo aunque al final de nada sirvió aunque tal vez si, ellos ganaron tiempo para que no fuera llevado hasta las ciudades y vendido como vil pez de mercado, su lucha había retrasado bastante la cacería y eso le había permitido seguramente a Levi lograr alcanzarlos.

Desde el fondo de su corazón les pido perdón a sus padres por no haber podido protegerlos pero se hizo la promesa de que viviría y sería feliz, por ellos y por todo los que lo quisieron.

Se perdió en el beso que terminó de sacarle todo ese mal, un beso que le robo el aliento y le concedió la dicha de saberse amado, de tener a alguien en quien apoyarse y por quien seguir luchando.

Una docena de arpías sobrevolaba la pequeña abertura del risco por donde pasaba un rio. Estaban en el nido de las arpías, estaban en el antiguo hogar de Levi.

Estaban seguros.

Volverían empezar. Juntos. Dos mundos diferentes pero entrelazados por las circunstancias y los sentimientos. El agua y el aire juntos para siempre. Uniéndose de manera tan exquisita que no podían ser separados sin causar dolor. Eran un solo ser de ahora en adelante.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Levi había sobrevolado mucha distancia desde el arrecife hasta llegar casi cerca de las ciudades. No se rendiría. Fue entonces que lo divisó. Un embarque. Las iris de sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos brotaron de golpe. Ese era el barco, desde ahí podía oler el aroma de la sangre de los tritones y sirenas asesinados. Descendido en picada. Se estrelló contra el mástil destruyéndolo, no le dio tiempo a ninguno de esos bastardos, sin que se dieran cuenta les arrancó la yugular con sus garras y colmillos.

Matando a todos destruyó gran parte del embarque, cuando con las garras de sus pies destruyó el suelo de estribor logró encontrar a su pequeño tesoro. Pero la rabia le nació más potente. Aquellos cerdos estaban abusando de su mocoso. Sus colmillos rechinaron entre si y casi se sacó sangre por la fricción.

Matar

Matar

Matar

No les dio tiempo ni de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando ya estaban muertos.

Su pequeño se había desmayado.

Con cuidado lo cargó en sus brazos y emprendió el vuelo. Eren ya no tenía hogar a donde regresar y él no sabía dónde llevarlo, sentía que ningún lugar era seguro…hasta que pensó en aquel lugar.

Su antiguo hogar.

Tendría que humillarse, pero lo haría, por el bienestar de Eren, todo por él. Ahí podría volver a empezar y si alguien se metía con su mocoso se las vería con él.

Porque Eren era su consorte y nadie lo separaría de él.

Cuando llegó con el tritón en brazos y el cuerpo lleno de sangre, no tuvo el recibimiento que esperaba, su madre había descendido de las enormes ramas del árbol principal y lo había abrazado, su padre con el rostro adusto también lo había aceptado y ordenado que curaran a Eren. Él lo agradeció y con la cabeza gacha aceptaría cualquier trato que le pidieran por dejarlos quedar ahí.

Pero no paso así, su padre se le quedo viendo y luego le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo que no había problema, que estaba bien, que al final había entendido cuál era su hogar, que le alegraba que hubiera vuelto, que no le haría preguntas sobre lo que paso allá pero le hizo prometer que nunca más se marcharía y que sería el siguiente líder.

Levi acepto, acepto por Eren….Eren lo valía, valía aquel sacrificio y mucho más, porque lo amaba y lo protegería de todo mal. Lo haría feliz y le regalaría una vida junto a él para que pudiera dejar la pesadilla de su tragedia atrás.

Sería el viento tempestuoso que le brindaría la libertad y Eren seria para él, el agua bendita que le daría la calma y la felicidad total.

Los mundos diferentes se puedo unir para crear una sinfonía de paz y tranquilidad. El amor es capaz de romper las barreras del imposible, de la tragedia, del horror y el dolor.

 **Notas finales:**

Espero les haya gustado esta cosita rara, que se vino a la mente….a ti bella Nicot…que sos un amor y un chica super genial…este Fic es todo para ti…Charly no sabe si al final ha quedado bien pero lo hizo con todo su love para ti.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
